


A Period Piece

by DreamerAlly21



Series: Supernatural X Reader Imagines Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: Imagine: You get your period early and are embarrassed to talk about with Sam, who assures you there’s nothing to be nervous about. Fluff!Warnings: Mentions of periods, blood, pads, etc.Y/F/M= Your favorite movie.





	A Period Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Period Pains](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/356826) by Jen/Always Keep Fighting. 



> I wrote this piece because i absolutely love guys who support their friends/girlfriends during this awful moment. I personally get embarrassed with it and want someone like this! Everyone is different, but i hope i did ok. Enjoy some Sam, everyone! (And if you’re reading this during your time-feel better soon!)

It feels too early in the morning when I open my heavy eyelids. I love to sleep late whenever i could, in contrast to my boyfriend, Sam. (Who was already out of bed; most likely studying in the library.) "Probably just need to turn over.." I yawn and flip to the side of our shared bed facing the door, ready to shut my eyes and continue dreaming. However, my body had a different plan. My eyes widen as I feel the familiar wetness leak in my pants. My period is one week behind the set date.  
"Crap!" I groan. It was going to be a long day.

Tearing the comforter off my body, i walk to the dresser to grab clean pajamas and underwear. I waddle to the bathroom, fearing that running would make things worse. When I finish my business, I open the cabinet below the sink. My heart sinks when i find i only have three pads left. I run a frustrated hand through my hair. How did this happend? I blame the hunts which are taking up more and more of our time. After changing into my cleaner clothes, i put my hair in a messy ponytail wondering how i’m going to handle this.

After throwing the runined clothes in my hamper, i shuffle to the kitchen to find Sam reading a book quietly at the table as Dean cooks breakfast. Both are already dressed for the day.  
"Hey guys." I mumble before sitting beside Sam.  
"Mornin', Y/N." Dean said as he chews on a piece of already cooked bacon.  
"Good mornin’, sweetheart." Sam grins before giving me a quick peck on the cheek. A moment later Dean hands us our plates-the smell of pancakes, bacon, and sausage filling my nostrils.  
“Thanks."  
"What? No tip?" He teases. I chuckle, shaking my head at the smirking older Winchester.

When a couple of minutes pass Dean is practically done with his food. Sam is taking his time, but still going faster than me. I poke at my food that hardly had a dent in it. It tastes amazing, but after a few bites, i didn’t want anymore. Sam looked up from his book concerned. “Hey baby. You ok?"  
"Yeah. Normally you and i can't keep our stomachs away from food." Dean chimed in. 

"Just not hungry." I reply truthfully.  
"You're not sick are you?” Sam places his giant hand to my smaller forhead. "She doesn't have a fever." I roll my eyes.  
"I'm fine, guys." They didn't look convinced as Sam spoke up once more. “Well, i'll be going on a supply run after we eat if you need anything." My mind flashed to the sink with only three-now two-pads left.  
"Can i go with you?" I ask, a faint blush spreading to my cheeks.  
"I don't see why not. Sure."  
"I'll go get ready."

I rise and instinctivly bend over to grab the table with one hand in a failed attempt to stand up straight. My other hand goes to my stomach as a cramp begins to grow. The brothers' stood up in a panic.  
"Y/N!" The older Winchester calls. I glance up to see Sam just as worried. 

"It's ok. I.. Exuse me." I breathe. I hobble to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me, and sat on the closed toilet seat. I clutch my lower stomach, casting down my eyes to ignore the pain.

There is a gentle knock on the other side. “Y/N?"  
It is Sam’s quiet voice. I don’t answer.  
"Baby, open the door. Please.."

After a few seconds, the door gingerly creaks open before opening all the way. "Hey." Sam cooed, closing the door before kneeling down in front of the toilet giving the arms in my lap a squeeze.  
"What's the matter, darlin'?" I look deep into his hazel eyes that gleam with understanding.

"I um-" I swallow, taking a deep breath. "Sam, i'm on my period."  
Realization softens his concern etched face, turning it into one of comfort.  
"Oh, Y/N." He wispers, sensing my too often-nervousness. “This is nothin’ to be embarassed about."  
"It's not?"  
"No. ‘Course not. I used to see this with Jess. You don't ask for this to happend, right?. It's perfectly natural."  
"Well, don't you think it's disgusting?"  
"If a guy is disgusted by this, he's the one that needs to grow up. It's all right. I don't think of you any different. I promise."  
I should have known better. We're hunters after all. Both me, Sam, even Dean have bled in almost every spot imaginable due to the numerous creatures we fought. I try to smile when Sam gave my forhead a sweet kiss. "I love you." He said.  
"I love you too, Sam."

"Go ahead and clean up. I'll head to the store. Do you need anything?" He asks while standing up.  
I shake my head no before quickly grabbing his muscular arm, covered in plaid flannel.  
"Wait! I mean yes. Um.. I'm almost out of pads. I need some Advil too."  
He pushes the hair that fell in front of my face back behind my ear. “Sure thing. Stay here. I'll bring you some clean pajama's."  
"Thank you." I whisper.

When Sam left I turn on the water to take a shower. I can hear his hushed voice along with Dean's loud bass through the door. I imagine he is telling Dean what’s going on so he doesn’t have to worry. Closing the curtain behind me i let the hot water rain over my tired body. I allow myself to relax every muscle in my sore body just enjoying the soak and washing up. I had been in there at least an hour according to the clock.  
After drying off I reach for his clothes that Sam neatly folded for me next to the new box of pads and Advil bottle. Wait. His clothes? On the sink there was a note in Sam's small handwriting that explained everything.  
“I thought you would want to wear something of mine. These will be much more comfortable and i know you like to steal my shirts sometimes. -Love Sam."

I dress in my clean underwear with a new pad lining it before pulling on Sam's black sweatpants that went to my feet and his baggy t-shirt. It still had his smell which causes me to smile. I put away the pads and dry swallow two Advil to ease my coming headache. Walking into our room I found him fixing the tv's dvd player. I put my old clothes in the hamper before he came up to give me one of his Moose hugs. "Feel better?"

Though i had my face buried in his chest i can still hear the grin in his voice. I smile and nod. "For now." Pulling back, he motioned towards the tv. “Wanna watch a movie?" There was a sparkle in his eyes i couldn't resist. Plus, what else was i going to do today besides lounge around? I just had to ask one thing.  
"What if i- you know?" I motion towards the sweatpants that frame my legs.  
"No. Don't even worry about that." Sam leads me to the extra space on the bed next to him. "Come on."  
I carefully crawl into the empty side and went right away to placing my head on his chest. Sam drew me closer with his long arms around my waist while pulling a thick blanket over us.  
"I figure we would start with your favorite." He mischeviously stated, pressing play on the remote.  
“Y/F/M!" I gasp happily, recognizing the opening credits.

When the movie was over I still didn't feel like doing much of anything.  
"Want to watch another?" Sam asked.  
"Of course.”  
"All right. Let's see what we have." He chuckles, removing the blanket from under him. I watch his face quickly fall to a frown. The wrinkles in his forhead are an indicator something is wrong. Before I could even get out the first word in asking exactly what, I follow his gaze and see it. I left a shape of blood under where me and Sam laid. It’s still fresh.

Sam reaches for my hand that grasped the fabric over my beating heart, rested it on his knee, molding our fingers together.  
"Do you need to use the bathroom?" He murmurs, concern deep in his features.  
My cheeks feel hot as i nod. I didn't care that it’s an obvious question. I just want to run away from the sight. After i’m done i came back with blurred vision from tears that haven't spilled. I bump into Sam who is now wearing his boxers and shed his flannel outer shirt to just the shirt underneath. The old sheets are on the floor; identical ones replacing them on the soft bed. I let the tears come quietly.

"I'm so sorry. I knew this would happen." I croak.  
"It's ok, baby. Don’t cry. Remember, i'm not embarassed. So please don't be either." Sam shushes, wiping the tears away from my cheeks with his thumb.  
I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face into his chest. Sam continued to hold me as my sobs subsided. When I feel calm enough I pull away to pick out clean pajamas again. I decided to grab another pair of Sam's sweatpants (along with new underwear) because that always seemed to make me feel a little better when i was down. After getting situated in the bathroom i join him back in the bed yawning deeply. Periods and crying always leave me exhausted. 

Between Sam stroking his fingers on my shoulder along with the rythym of our shared, slow breathing my eyes grow heavy. I yawn again, curling into Sam's welcoming embrace.  
"Go to sleep, darlin’. You deserve it."  
I glanced up to look at his smiling features before time slows down. "I love you, Sam. Thank you.. For everything." He returns my loving gaze with a kiss on the lips. 

"I love you too, Y/N. I promise I will always take care of you."


End file.
